Abbey Oneshot
by I'm Asuka Dattebayo
Summary: e.e no se que escribir de summary... así que solo les diré que lo lean si es que quieren, que esta situado en la guerra exactamente en el manga 167 y que es pro-Narusaku ;)


•**Comentario de la autora:**

Esto está completamente basado en mi loca mente y buenoquería de alguna manera compartir lo que sucede en mi país de las maravillas y esto es lo que resulto de mi croquera de dibujo (porque si, esto es un doujinshi dibujado por mi y que pronto publicare… esta en edición xD… pero es cortito -_- ya que no se me fueron las ideas mientras dibujaba) y bueno esta historia salió…

Sobre el titulo… _"Abbey"_ es el apodo de _Avril Lavigne,_ mi cantante favorita y a quien estaba escuchando mientras dibujaba y de quien saque algunas frases de sus canciones y que espero que les guste aquellas que elegí de las canciones que escuche en el momento ;)

•**Fanfic/Oneshot:** Abbey

•**Rating: **K

•**Advertencias: **SPOILER sobre el manga… manga 617 …

•**Disclaimer:**

Asuka: ¿Es necesario?-

Inner: Aye.

Asuka: Neeeeee… ¬¬.

Inner: entonces yo lo diré… Ninguno de los personajes le pertenecen a la vaga de Asuka ni a mí… en realidad a ninguno de fanfiction o otra página xDD.

Asuka: Inner ¬¬

Inner: Weeeeeeno ^/^… y solo hacemos uso de estos para el entrenamiento de terceros y personal, sin fines lucrativos o algún otro. Weeeeeeno, eso aquí lo dejo, disfruten. Aye! :D

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

Naruto nuevamente levantaba la mirada tras ponerse de pie debido al ataque que había sufrido la alianza dañando a muchos y tirándolos al suelo con la onda expansiva a quienes se encontraban más cerca, ya de pie volteo a ver a su lado derecho encontrándose con un panorama de total caos y destrucción pero aun así sobrevivientes que se mantenían protegiendo a los heridos, volteo para mirar al frente y centrar sus orbes azules sobre los Uchihas quienes se mantenían de pie sobre el Juubi mirando fijamente a sus dos puntos fijos. Madara al Uzumaki y Obito a su antiguo compañero, Kakashi.

Soltó un gruñido de oído y volteo la mirada esta vez hacia la izquierda mirando una escena símil a la anterior pero con diferentes protagonistas, entre todos ellos una joven resalto sobre los demás llamando su atención por su cabello de color rosa.

**-Sakura-chan-** susurro al ver que la kunoichi se limpiaba sus ojos debido a la ola de polvo levantado que había azotado a quienes asistían a los heridos, se puso de pie tras haber asistido a un ninja.

**-Naruto-** le llamo la atención su sensei **-¿Aun te duele el hombro?-**

El shinobi miro al Hatake y movió levemente el brazo para terminar sintiendo un agudo dolor en el omoplato izquierdo y es que a pesar de que Hinata lo acomodara ella no era medico, ella no era quien lo ayudaría con eso.

**-Ve a que te curen rápido y manda a unos clones al frente, no nos ayudara tu estado-** dijo el shinobi mientras recuperaba la forma pausada de su respiración.

**-Hai-** fue lo único que dijo antes de invocar mas clones y lentamente alejarse, dando pasos hacia la peli rosada que horrorizada miraba el panorama y quien sin darse cuenta tenia parado junto a ella al shinobi de cabellos rubios. **–Sakura-chan-**

**-Naruto-** dijo sorprendida, el shinobi miro como los orbes de tono esmeralda se posaban sobre él y como demostraban la angustia que trasmitía el ambiente, en su interior sintió algo que sintió pocas veces, uno de los sentimientos que solo su sakura-chan producía en el, esta vez era un sentimiento parecido a la tristeza pero que era más torturante de lo normal, los ojos verdes que tanto amaba no trasmitían esa emoción que tanto le llamaba la atención y eso le oprimía el pecho, intentando calmarla sonrió, una sonrisa tan llamativa como su personalidad y que llamo la atención de la atónita Haruno y es que se preguntaba que como a pesar de todo el seguía sonriendo y de esa forma, esa manera que le daba tantas esperanzas e ilusiones que la volvía a la vida en tan solo un segundo, un gesto, una acción… una sonrisa.

**-Dame la mano-** dijo aun sonriendo, ella sin entender le extendió la mano y el rápidamente la tomo entre la suya y sintió como el chakra del Kyubi era traspasado a su persona, como la energía fluía y la revivía.

Y como él se sentía mejor con tan solo sentir la suave piel de la delgada mano de la kunoichi entre la suya, aquella que deseaba sostener para mantenerla en pie, viva, protegida y amada, aquella mano de Sakura que tanto ansiaba por sostener siempre y que ahora la mantenía afirmada con la suya traspasándole chakra para darle energía. **-¿Podrías ayudarme con mi hombro?-**

**-Hai-** dijo rápidamente al ver que el shinobi aun mantenía ese dolor y rápidamente aplico chakra con su mano libre sobre el acomodado pero aun doliente parte del cuerpo, tan solo unos segundos le tomo para eliminar una molestia que demoraba semanas, Naruto al sentir una pequeña punzada en esa zona apretó levemente la mano de la kunoichi quien se fijo en esto y también en cómo se relajaba el amarre de su mano.

**-Arigatou-** dijo sonriente al ya no sentir aquella molestia, sakura simplemente sonrió pero antes de que pudiera decirle un simple "De nada" otro ataque del Juubi mando una onda expansiva al colisionar una de sus colas contra el suelo, Naruto se mantuvo de pie al hacer fuerza sobre sus pies para no separarlos del suelo pero a sakura la había tomado por sorpresa por lo cual levemente perdió el equilibrio y casi a punto de caer el sostuvo aun más fuerte la delgada mano y la sujeto para atraerla hacia él y así poder abrazarla contra su cuerpo cubriéndola.

**-¡Naruto!-** grito Kakashi levantándose nuevamente y ayudando a Might.

**-¡Hai!-** dijo y se separo de sakura pero antes de dar los pasos para alejarse se volteo y sin haber soltado la mano de Sakura la atrajo nuevamente hacia ella esta vez sorprendiéndola al abrazarla.

**-Na-Naruto-** dijo entrecortado ante la sorpresiva acción del shinobi.

_**-*No estás sola, estamos juntos, estaré a tu lado sabes que tomare tu mano, cuando se vuelva frio y se sienta como el final sabes que no me daré por vencido*-**_ tomo aire y suspiro para continuar _**-Solo mantente fuerte porque sabes que estoy aquí para ti**_-

Aun sorprendida sintió como él se alejaba lo suficiente como para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y como la miraba sonriendo levemente y de manera sorpresiva y sin previo aviso se acerco lo suficiente como para besar la frente de la kunoichi que atónita se encontraba paralizada, el separo levemente sus labios de la piel y continuo hablando.

_**-ºSi fuera por mi jamás te alejaría, hoy es el día y ruego por que logremos mantenernos en pie y salir adelanteº-**_ se alejo nuevamente para mirarla _**-ºEres la única por el cual me mantendría hasta el finalº -**_

Ahora sakura estaba más que en shock, aquel sentimiento que en algún momento la invadió tras escuchar las palabras de Hinata y ver las acciones de ambos se había desvanecido con la primera sonrisa y ahora no había rastro alguno con aquel suave beso depositado en "su frente de marquesina", el nuevamente se alejaba pero de manera temerosa acerco sus manos al rostro del shinobi y de manera rápida y rozando los bigotes y parte lateral del rostro poso sus manos tras la nuca del shinobi y de manera sorpresiva lo atrajo aprisionando los labios del Uzumaki con los suyos, ante la mirada atónitas de algunos él le correspondió al dulce beso que le había robado su amada, su Sakura-chan.

_**-'No hay nada que pueda decirte, nada que pueda hacerte ver lo que significas para mi'-**_ dijo aun sobre los labios del aun sorprendido y embobado Naruto _**-'Se que te decepcione, pero no lo hare ahora esta vez no te dejare ir-**_

**-Sa-Sakura-chan-** pronuncio el nombre de la pelirrosa sorprendido y mirándola completamente boquiabierto.

_**-'Sere todo lo que quieras y hare que estemos juntos por qué impides de que me caiga en pedazos toda mi vida estaré contigo para siempre'- **_beso de manera suave y corta los labios del hijo del Yondaime nuevamente y continuo _**-'Y si te fallo lo revertiré todo porque nunca te dejare ir y sin ti no se qué hacer nunca podre vivir un día sin ti aquí conmigo, eres todo lo que necesito', **_**Aishiteru… de verdad… créeme-**

**-Te creo-** dijo sonriente y miro de reojo nuevamente el campo de batalla **-Aishiteru Sakura-chan-**

**-Naruto, onegai no me dejes sola-** dijo aguantando sus ganas de llorar y es que nuevamente la agonía la invadía al darse cuenta de que el Jinchuriki debía volver a la batalla.

**-No lo hare, jamás-** dijo esto último antes de embozar una sonrisa y separarse de la kunoichi, dio unos pasos hacia el frente sin dejar de sostener la delicada mano de Sakura hasta que ya la distancia los separo y ella vio como el shinobi nuevamente se paraba frente al enemigo, arriesgando su vida, su futuro y el corazón de sakura, el corazón que le pertenecía y el cual rompería irremediablemente si moría.

**-Confiamos en ti Naruto-** susurro y embozo una pequeña sonrisa **–Confió en ti-**

Su confianza había renacido como aquel ave fénix que renacía de las cenizas de su antigua vida formando una nueva, formando una nueva vida, esperanza y amor.

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

•**Comentario de la autora: **

Weeeeeeeeeeno ._. Salió más largo de lo que esperaba xD pero con un final raro ya que se bloqueo mi cerebro ._.

Todos las frases entre (*) y (*) son partes de la canción "Keep Holding on" de Avril lavigne *o*

Todas las frases entre (º) y (º) son partes de la canción "Fall to pieces" también de Avril

Todas las frases entre (') y (') son partes de la canción "I Will be" nuevamente de Avril :3

Y weeeeeeno… se me olvido… o_o

Inner: ¡no es mentira!

Asu: Oh! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no...

Inner: Ya recordé :D

Noticia: si lees alguno de mis otros fanfics quiero decirte que el 9 de febrero me iré de vacaciones y no actualizare hasta volver, y segundos mis padres volveré el 18… ya que mi mama tiene entradas para viña ¬¬. Mujer de malos sentimientos que no llevara a Asuka.

Así que sean pacientes con Asuka… onegai. :)

PD: sin bromear… o_o no recordaba que debía escribir xD

•_~Asuka Dattebayo!_


End file.
